


off the coast of your delicate heart: John & Harry fanmix

by tehanu_sky



Series: Sherlock (BBC) fanmixes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Divorce, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a million lies she can say to break the silence, a million generic consolations she can give John but Harriet is crap at consoling and even worse at lying. “I could tell you that things will get better,” she starts, pauses, then continues unimpeded,” but, John, I can’t lie to you like that. Things won’t get better overnight. The best thing I can tell you is this: what would Sherlock say?” There’s a half-sob, half-laugh on the other end of the line, the first sign of life since she answered the call. “Dull.” John replies.</p>
<p>Fanmix for a JohnLock Big Bang fic - without the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	off the coast of your delicate heart: John & Harry fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> So my author went AWOL -
> 
> From the prompt alone, I put together a soundtrack for an evening of too much wine and honesty but maybe some hope (someday).

 

Full playlist on 8tracks can be [found here](http://8tracks.com/tehanusky/off-the-coast-of-your-delicate-heart). 

1\. _Skinny Love_ \- Bon Iver

2\. _I Gave You All_ \- Mumford & Sons

3\. _Get Lonely_ \- the Mountain Goats

4\. _Little Hell_ \- City and Colour

5\. _Day is Done_ \- Nick Drake

6\. _Failure_ \- Laura Marling

7\. _World Spins Madly On_ \- The Weepies

8\. _Don't You Worry_ \- Lucy Rose

9\. _Futile Devices_ \- Sufjan Stevens


End file.
